


Chocolat Noir

by Rendevok



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendevok/pseuds/Rendevok
Summary: Ladybug gives Chat Noir some chocolates for Valentine's day, just like she does for everybody, but she still manages to steal his heart while doing it.Cute little ficlet with platonic ladynoir, and a lovesick kitten who gladly loves his lady from afar.





	Chocolat Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a bit late, but here's this cute lil valentine's idea I had. Enjoy!

 

 

Being the baker's daughter and champion of sweets in her social circles, Marinette is well known for giving out chocolate on Valentine's day. She gives it to **everyone** because, as her parents had always told her, " _E_ _veryone deserves love on valentines day"_. So, come the day of, she passes out hand made chocolates to all her friends and classmates - with a cheery smile to everyone, shyly to Adrien, and secretly, and - perhaps a little begrudgingly - to _Chloé_.

That evening, as she's preparing to leave for a scheduled patrol with Chat, she thinks it would be perfectly in line with her tradtion to bring him some. After all, he is an irreplacable commrade in and sometimes _out_ of combat. So, she transforms, packages some left-over dark chocolates from her test batch and leaps into the cooling evening air.

Chat Noir, upon seeing his lady arrive on that evening ( _of all evenings_ ), greets her with his best smile. " _Happy Valentine's day, my lady._ "

Ladybug cannot contain the excited giggle as it escapes her, and she responds with her effortlessly charming smile, "Happy Valentine's day, _chaton,_ " and hands him the chocolate.

As he accepts it, he doesn't even have a moment to properly freak out before he is graced with another beautiful look from Ladybug - her open, brilliant blue eyes, eagerly watching _him_  saying, "Have some!!" which only leads him to realize he's been gaping like a fish, and now he's a gaping, _blushing_  fish. He finally opens it and, to his internal dismay, it's dark chocolate. _He_ knows he prefers milk chocolate, being a major sweettooth when it's even permitted, but he knows _she_ doesn't know that... or he's pretty sure, at least.

As though shes reading his mind she says, "I hope you like dark chocolate, it made me think of you, Chat _Noir_ ," she smirks, and, _lord have mercy on his heart_ , now he _**has**_  to eat this. _It made her think of me._

He takes a test bite out of one of them and.... wow. This isn't as bad as he had remembered. They're actually quite _good_. He makes a noise of approval. "Tasty," he chirps.

Ladybug immediately lights up. "Oh, _good!_ I was worried they might not be that great since they were some of my _test batch..._ " and she continues to ramble on, seemingly muttering her thoughts aloud, but Chat is distracted by the feeling of his heart attempting to jump straight out of his chest. She _made_  these. _His Lady made these chocolates. The chocolates he is_   **eating.** _**Right now.**_

Chat feels his head go light for a moment - like he's up in the clouds - but he's also thanking his lucky stars it's still a rather chilly evening, otherwise his spreading blush might be a bit too telling of his internal struggle to get his heart to stop beating so loud in his ears.

He affords a glance her way and.... she's gazing at the illuminated Eiffel Tower, clearly in love with this day, and happy to be able to protect a city she loves. His heart has never felt so full, he thinks, so he speaks up, "Thank you, for such a sweet gift, my lady," and she chuckles at his pun.

"That was pretty tame," she turns to smile at him again, "You're welcome, kitty. I believe everyone deserves to know they're loved and appreciated on Valentine's day." A moment passes and she comes in close, pecking his cheek, and puts a hand on his shoulder, keeping her strong, but somehow tender gaze on him, "I couldn't have asked for a better partner."

And as her words sink in, his heart is melting much like the chocolate in his mouth. He can't help but smile as a newer, softer warmth spreads through his chest and beyond, to the butterflies in his stomach. Knowing someone as amazing and kind as Ladybug cares about him that way....

_Dark chocolate has never tasted so sweet._

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't catch it, the reason the chocolate made LB "think of Chat Noir", is because it's called 'chocolat noir' in french!  
> This was fun to write, let me know if you liked it too!  
> (n♡n)/ ♡


End file.
